Bring Me To Life
by SexyNekoMata
Summary: A YYH Songfic! Koenma and Yusuke muse over their feelings for each other. Rated for shounen ai, sensuality and swearing.


Bring Me to Life- A YYH songfic

A/N: Yay! I've written more! Proof that I'm not dead yet! Well, I've been on a songfic kick lately, so this certainly isn't the last. I hope you enjoy this one, the song is by Evanescence. It's a really cool song, hear it if you haven't already!

Oh yeah.... I don't own the song or the characters. I'd be rich if I did. Don't sue me, owners of song and characters, because I'm not rich. The words in brackets [] are song lyrics.

Koenma

[How can you see into my eyes

Like open doors?

Leading you down into my core,

Where I've become so numb...]

Those eyes of his...they're so beautiful, especially when they're locked with mine. I always wind up staring at his nose, trying not to give myself away. I know what will happen if I look directly into his eyes, oh do I ever.

I would go mad. I would decimate the fortress that I spent almost 500 years building around me. I would tear away my clothes before him, scrape flesh away from bone, and claw my body apart...just to show him everything deep within...

[Without a soul,

My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,

Until you find it there and lead

It back home.]

Dammit, Yusuke! You already have me, whether you know it or not! I have nothing more to give, however much I want to give you more!

Why am I so fucking scared? I'm heir to the Reikai! Heh. I guess love doesn't give a damn about that. Living, dead, or neither, love finds us.

[Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark.

Bid my blood to run,

Before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become.]

Yusuke

Fate has a hell of a sense of humor. I had to die in order to live.

Really live.

You never should have shown me your alternate form, Koenma. You never should'a given me a glimpse of the...beautiful, yeah...person you are.

[Now that I know what I'm without,

You can't just leave me,

Breathe into me and make me real,

Bring me joy.]

Don't you realize how I feel, you pretty idiot?! Why the hell do I have to do EVERYTHING? You have no idea how much I want to take your face in my hangs, gaze into those endless, honey-colored eyes, and pull you into my arms for our first kiss...

[I've been living a lie.

There's nothing inside...]

I mean...yah, you're kinda annoying when you're in that baby form, but I know that that's not really you.

You're so much more...

[Frozen inside without your touch,

Without your love, darling.

Only you are the life among the dead...]

Koenma

Yusuke...I'm sorry that I act like such a jerk all the time. It's all I've known for centuries. I'm ready for a change.

Every night, I imagine, no, I wish to hear the door to my chamber creak open slowly, to feel your presence as you creep closer to my bed. I can see it, in glorious detail, you shedding your clothes, the moonlight tracing the lines of your body as you approach me, then sliding in between the sheets to lie against me, taking my body in your arms as you whisper my name...

[All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see,

Kept in the dark, and you were there in front of me...]

Yusuke

Gods, I want you so bad. I wish I knew how you felt, whether you want me to just take you or not. I fantasize about it all the time; You've called me into your office and it's just you and me in there. You're in your adult form, and you're sitting that chair, running that scarf through your delicate, almost fragile fingers. I watch as you get up and walk-no, glide-around the desk, ignoring the mountains of paperwork there, seeing just me. I see you slid the scarf from around your shoulders and drop it to the floor, forgotten. You look into my eyes and whisper my name, beckoning me closer. I hear you say that you love me, and that you've always loved me, and do I love you? I say yes, Koenma, I do love you. You lean closer to me, your breath soft and sweet against my skin, and then you say please, Yusuke, take me into your arms and never let go. 

So I do. I wrap you in my arms and whisper may I kiss you, and you reply breathily yes, please.

So I do.

[I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems, 

Got to open my eyes to everything...]

Koenma

I love you Yusuke Urameshi. I just wish I knew if you felt the same way.

Father warned me about falling for a mortal. He said it could be bad for me and my work. To hell with him. If I lost Yusuke, I'd lose everything that matters.

No one will stand between us.

[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul,

Don't let me die here,

There must be something more....]

Yusuke

I love you so much, Koenma. I would die a thousand times, a thousand ways, if it would bring me closer to you. I would do anything and everything I could to make sure that you are happy.

I know how everyone else will react-it won't be pretty. But you know what? Fuck 'em. They can eat shit and die. Any of 'em try to hurt you or get between us will regret it.

Please, tell me how you feel.

[Wake me up inside,

Wake me up inside,

Call my name and save me from the dark,

Bid my blood to run,

Before I come undone,

Save me from the nothing I've become....

Bring me to life.

I've been living a lie.

There's nothing inside!

Bring me to life.....]


End file.
